Cellulite has been defined as “deposits of subcutaneous fat within fibrous connective tissue (as in the thighs, hips and buttocks) that give a puckered and dimpled appearance to the skin surface.” The origin of the term is French, where it literally means accumulation of subcutaneous fat, cellulitis, from cellule (cell) and ite (itis). The medical definition of cellulite is “deposits of subcutaneous fat within fibrous connective tissue (as in the thighs, hips and buttocks) that give a puckered and dimpled appearance to the skin surface.” Cellulite is known as localized lipodystrophy, meaning misshapen fat in one or several specific areas of the body.
“Cellulite” is not a medical term. In the past, cellulite has been widely interpreted as a fat disorder. However, medical research has discovered that it is, in fact, primarily a disease of the circulatory system that deforms the connective tissue. Though infrequently found in males, it is found in some 95% of women today. It is seen more commonly in males with androgen-deficient states such as Klinefelter's syndrome, hypogonadism, post-castration states and in those patients receiving estrogen therapy for prostate cancer.
Medical authorities agree that cellulite is simply ordinary fatty tissue. In testing, cellulite has been found to be indistinguishable from ordinary fat. Strands of fibrous tissue connect the skin to deeper tissue layers and also separate compartments that contain fat cells. When fat cells increase in size, these compartments bulge and produce a waffled appearance of the skin.
Cellulite follows a predictable path of development. It typically starts with a few broken veins or tiny areas of discoloration and a tendency to bruise easily. This early stage may be missed, but it soon develops into the distinctive “orange peel” appearance as the tissue under the skin becomes swollen and distended. If left unchecked, this frequently develops into the “mattress skin” stage in which the skin feels cool. After this, the tissues deteriorate further into islands of concentrated blood flow that feel hot and are surrounded by cold cellulite tissue. The lack of circulation in the damaged cellulite tissues finally results in more fat along with fluid retention to produce a honeycomb structure of swollen lumpy tissue, known as steatomes, that disfigures the body profile.
Cellulite is caused by damage to the delicate capillary or drainage system in the fat layer under the skin. It begins when the circulation in the capillaries, veins or lymphatic drainage vessels under the skin slows down. This leads to sluggish or even static regions of blood or lymph flow, which allow highly reactive chemicals, known as free radicals, to attack the walls of the capillaries, veins or lymph vessels as well as the surrounding tissues. Once damage has occurred in one of the circulatory systems in this fatty layer, it spreads to the others, leading to accumulation of lymph in the tissues.
As the circulation slows and lymph accumulates in the fatty tissue under the skin, more and more protein fibers are formed. Normally, cells known as fibroblasts would dissolve these abnormal protein fibers, but as the circulation and drainage deteriorate, these fibroblasts become defective because they are starved of oxygen and nutrients. Instead of removing the protein fibers and maintaining a network of fine, elastic, supporting fibers, they build thicker, less flexible webs of fiber around groups of fat cells. These fibers give rise to a lumpy appearance on the skin that is the beginning of the cellulite cycle.
Fat cells have fat-storing and fat-releasing receptor sites. Different parts of the body have fat cells with more fat storing sites or more fat-releasing sites. This is why many women tend to store fat on certain parts of the body and lose it on other parts, frequently giving rise to the familiar “pear shaped” body or “Gynoid” conformation.
Cellulite areas usually have fat cells with more fat-storing sites. This means that any fatty substances in the lymph surrounding the damaged tissues are quickly taken up by the fat cells and stored. During exercise, the body demands energy from the fat cells to release fat into the blood for consumption by the muscles. The damaged cellulite tissues, however, are not able to respond due to the damaged circulation. As a result, fat from other areas is used and the cellulite areas continue to build up fatty deposits.
Research has identified two types of cellulite. The first type of cellulite is from any “pinch” or “compression” of tissue in the thighs or buttocks. This type of cellulite is gender-typical to almost all women of various ages.
The second type of cellulite is the “mattress” or “orange peel” appearance that a woman may have in her natural stance or when lying down. An example of this type is the “mattress” look in thighs when crossing legs while seated. The combination of thick, rigid fibers and increasing fat along with distended tissues caused by fluid retention gives rise to the “orange peel” appearance of the skin that is associated with the first stages of cellulite. Without appropriate and preventative treatments, the cycle of damages accelerates causing patches of isolated fatty tissue that feel cold, separated by “hot” zones where blood circulation is concentrated. This is known as the “mattress skin” stage, which progresses to the formation of steatomes.
It was thought previously that cellulite was related to obesity, yet it is found on skinny women and men.
A. Genetic
It is well known that women possessing the Mediterranean conformation, or “Gynoid” conformation (“pear shaped” body), or both, have localized cellulite and fat on their hips and thighs.
B. Damaged Circulation
There are many ways that the very delicate microcirculation and lymph drainage vessels under the skin can be damaged. It is certain that free radicals play a role in this damage and it is likely that physical damage or restriction is also involved in starting the cycle of deterioration that results in cellulite. Examples of this physical damage or restriction are: sitting for long periods, wearing tights, over exertion while training, etc.
If either the incoming fresh blood, or the outgoing “used” blood is restricted, free radicals start to build up and oxygen becomes scarce. This causes more damage to the circulation as well as impairing the function of the cells, known as fibroblasts, that manage the structure of the connective tissue.
When fibroblasts malfunction, they cause two problems: (1) they weaken the fibers that hold the fat cells in place; and (2) they coat clumps of fat cells with impenetrable protein layers that prevent the circulation from reaching these areas.
C. Free Radicals
Free radicals are highly reactive chemicals that are found everywhere in the environment and in our bodies. They react with almost everything they come in contact with and are very damaging. Besides cellulite, they are responsible for aging and cause many of the worst diseases we suffer from, including cancer, heart disease, and Alzheimer's disease. Free radicals are the main agents of damage to our circulatory system that results in cellulite.
We are constantly taking in free radicals from the environment as well as creating them within every cell in our body. Free radicals are leftover pieces of molecules which include oxygen but are lacking one or more electrons. Our immune system may use them to destroy unwanted elements such as bacteria, viruses, and cancer cells. Unfortunately, the destruction of these invaders includes considerable collateral damage, as the free radicals are not specific and react with anything that can supply the electrons they need.
Whether we create the free radicals or absorb them from our food or environment, the results are the same: cell walls are weakened and the genetic DNA molecules become damaged. Over time, this may lead to slow circulation, a factor in the production of cellulite, heart attacks, strokes, Alzheimer's, cancer, etc.
Our bodies protect themselves from the continuous onslaught of free radicals with agents known as antioxidants; these include vitamins, enzymes and many herbal extracts. They are abundantly available in fresh herbs, fruit, and vegetables, particularly immediately after they have been harvested and when they have been organically grown. Vitamins C and E, as well as beta-carotene (the building block for vitamin A), have been found to be particularly effective. Even more powerful are certain herbal extracts that act as antioxidants.
D. Over Exertion
Over exertion causes a build-up of free radicals in the tissues. Tissues under the skin are vulnerable to damage, particularly in women, so any accumulation of excess free radicals in this area may cause damage to the microcirculation and vessels. The body can manage free radicals caused during short bursts or over exertion, such as those expended in team or competitive sports and weight or resistance training. If over exertion is sustained, however, as in long distance running and competitive athletics, damage from free radicals may begin to accumulate.
E. Digestion and Bad Diet
When partially chewed food reaches the large intestines, where digestion occurs through the action of friendly bacteria, clumps of unprocessed food attract unfriendly bacteria and provide a rich medium for them to multiply. This results in the production of poorly digested food molecules that not only damage the intestine, but also are absorbed into the body. These toxic residues are delivered to the liver where they are broken down into harmless molecules and removed from the body via the gall bladder or kidneys. Our livers, can, however, only deal with a limited amount of these toxins, and any excess is sent to the fat cells where they are held so as to protect the body from damage. These toxins cause fluid and fat retention in the cells, which then swell up and reduce blood circulation and block the lymph from draining properly. Reduced lymph drainage and poor blood circulation causes fat accumulation, stretching of the connective fibers under the skin and the bulging pattern of the skin characteristic of cellulite.
As the circulation in the skin deteriorates with the early onset of cellulite, these toxic residues become isolated and are implicated in the development of cellulite as the familiar “orange peel” and “mattress skin” takes shape.
F. Hormonal Imbalances
The female hormone Estrogen is responsible for shortening the fibrous tissue that closes the womb just before delivering a baby. An excess of Estrogen or contraceptive pills are believed to cause weakening of the connective tissue which allows fat to bulge up into the skin. Excess Estrogen is thought to be one of the main causes of cellulite.
G. Chemicals and Artificial Products
Drugs, artificial hormones and artificial products can cause cellulite, as the body does not have the capability of naturally eliminating such chemicals. One of the only means of eliminating chemicals from the body is to store them in fat tissue. It is well known that the chemical compound, DDT, used many years ago to destroy mosquitoes and other insects remains to this day deposited in the fat cells of people who were exposed to it.
Efforts have been employed to reduce cellulite. Liposuction is not very successful in treating cellulite and may actually worsen the dimpled skin appearance. Biochemicals such as aminophylline, caffeine and theophyilline, members of a group known as methylxanthines, are present in many cellulite creams. These agents can enhance the body's ability to break down stored fat, a process known as lipolysis. When applied topically to the skin, however, the cellulite cream must be able to penetrate the skin and dermis and reach the target fat tissue before being absorbed by the tissue. Yet, to be effective, these creams would have to have a sufficient concentration in the subcutaneous fat layer for an ample length of time, which partially explains their lack of consequential cellulite removal. While studies have shown a small reduction in thigh girth when using such creams, there has not been a substantial reduction in the presence of cellulite.
It has been claimed that the only effective way to reduce cellulite is the same one which reduces ordinary fat, that is, exercise. The inventor is not aware, however, of any proven method, system or study that has proven the efficacy of strenuous exercise in reducing cellulite, local or generalized fat, but are aware that there is research showing that strenuous exercise can be useless and can, in fact, exacerbate the presence and appearance of cellulite. In addition, strenuous exercise can pose a danger for women after the menopausal stage and men after age 55, particularly causing back, joint and muscle problems. In any event, the available data and/or statistics support the position that more than 75% of the population of the Western hemisphere does not engage in regular exercise.
The method of the invention provides a means of losing weight, reducing inches and the burning of more than 5,000 calories in one week with bi-weekly sessions without strenuous exercise using thermal wrap therapy. This therapy uses a conductive heating system encased in a specifically designed fabric. This system works as a localized “mini sauna” to enhance sweating and detoxification. The thermal-wraps can either be applied locally to thighs, hips and abdomen or over the entire body for more generalized results. Its effectiveness is increased by instituting a Mediterranean alkalinizing eating plan that is customized to each individual's needs. The weight loss of this technique consists of over 78% from fatty deposits while increasing the body's water content. What this means is that not only is the percentage of fat that is burned maximized, but the loss of lean muscle and water is minimized. In addition to the significant weight loss, it was also observed that this integrative approach has other benefits including detoxification, relaxation to diminish stress, and anti-aging and alkalinizing benefits.
More particularly, the method and technique of the invention provides a means of losing weight, reducing inches and the burning of more than 5,000 calories in one week with bi-weekly sessions utilizing the invention without strenuous exercise using thermal wrap therapy. The inventor has been able to demonstrate using the disclosed technique that the weight loss observed consists of over 78% from fatty tissue while increasing the body water content.
Adipose tissue, also known as local fat, is primarily located beneath the skin, but is also found around internal organs. The fat layer of skin is located in the subcutaneous layer of tissue called the hypodermis. In the skin, it accumulates in the deepest level, the subcutaneous layer, providing insulation from heat and cold. Around organs, it provides protective padding. It also functions as a reserve of nutrients.
In overweight and obese persons, excess adipose tissue hanging downward from the abdomen is referred to as a panniculus (or pannus). A panniculus complicates surgery of the morbidly obese, and may remain as a literal “apron of skin” if a severely obese person quickly loses large amounts of weight.
There are two types of adipose tissue: white adipose tissue and brown adipose tissue. White adipose tissue, also known as white fat, constitutes as much as 20% of body weight in men and 25% of body weight in women. Brown adipose tissue, also known as brown fat, is present in many newborns.
Generally speaking, when a person introduces the right amount of caloric intake into the daily diet, in other words, eats with moderation and exercises regularly, that person has a greater chance of keeping weight under control. The problem is that, as set forth above, many people do not exercise regularly and tend to eat too much. Moreover, certain foods are lacking in nutrients and water. Other causes of overweight or obesity today are: genetic, metabolic, psychological, socio-cultural, lifestyle, hormone dysfunction, over eating, and high caloric intake. The inventor has been able to demonstrate that, with just two 50-minute thermal wrap sessions in accordance with the invention per week, the subject would burn over five times the calories as jogging on a treadmill, as demonstrated by FIG. 8.
In the clinical setting, overweight and obesity are typically evaluated by measuring BMI (body mass index) and waist circumference. The BMI, developed by the Belgian Adolphe Quetelet, is calculated by dividing the subject's weight in kilograms by the square of his/her height in meters (BMI=kg/m2). The current definitions commonly in use establish the following values:
Group A—a BMI of 18.5-24.9 is normal weight;
Group B—a BMI of 25.0-29.9 is overweight;
Group C—a BMI of 30.0-39.9 is obese; and
Group D—a BMI of 40.0 or higher is severely (or morbidly) obese.
Due to the size restrictions of the body wraps, more fully discussed below, Groups A and B are the preferable subjects for the treatment outlined in the invention.
The eating plan preferably combined with the thermal wrap technology is a versatile, comprehensive program, modeled on the Mediterranean diet, for altering an individual's eating patterns in order to both meet nutrient requirements and help control weight in a healthy, satisfying manner. The plan allows the individual to tailor food choices to personal preferences. Designed to conform to the U.S. Dietary Guidelines, it emphasizes choosing fiber-rich fruits, vegetables, and whole-grain products, but does not exclude nutrient-rich choices from the dairy and protein food groups, thus ensuring a wide variety of nutrient sources.
With just two 50-minute thermal-wrap sessions per week, over five times the amount of calories are burned then would be burned while jogging on a treadmill. Table I set forth above sets forth the comparison in calories burned.